Consequences
by SapphireStarshine
Summary: Hermione is with Ron and Harry with Ginny, but their long term friendships explode in their faces as Hermione and Harry realise something more. Ron never was the best partner, and Ginny has a confession of her own. Can they all handle the Consequences?
1. Reminiscing Before The Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Characters, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera … they all belong to J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers and / or Bloomsbury.

**Consequences **

_Reminiscing Before The Fire_

"_I just can't believe this has happened to me!"_

Hermione sat alone in front of the blazing fire in her living room, staring at the bright colours dancing before her eyes. She glanced lazily at her dark pink digital watch, that clearly read 2:32am. She groaned quietly as her head lolled back against the sofa. This had been the worst year of her entire life, in spite of all the pleasure that had filled parts of it. Sleeping just didn't seem to be an option tonight, much like last night and the night before that.

"_How could I … we have been so stupid!"_ she thought angrily. Hermione was sitting on her brand new plush lilac sofa. This was her apartment, which she had occupied alone for the past three years. Well, not any more. She stared briefly at the door, listening for any sounds coming from the spare bedroom next door, and reached forward to pick up her bottle of Firewhiskey that rested between her legs. It was her fifth bottle tonight. Hermione wasn't usually a drinker; in fact, usually when she, Ron and Harry went to the pub to meet up with their old school friends, Hermione was the sober one that made sure no one was too drunk to splinch themselves when Apparating home.

After finishing her drink she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them, staring into the fire as her memories seemed to appear within the dancing flames like a slideshow of orange and red.

---------------------------------------------

"I don't care Ginny! That lunch was completely embarrassing!"

"How dare you talk to me like that, Harry James Potter!"

"Will you two keep it down please, you're giving me a headache."

"SHUT UP RON!" they both shouted angrily.

It had been like this for months. It seemed like every day they were having a shouting match about everything. At first it was Ginny not seeing much of Harry, then it was Harry thinking that Ginny spent too much time with her giggly friends. Then the arguments grew over the tiniest, most inadequate little things, like Ginny forgetting to put beans on Harry's plate at lunch while he was trying to impress one of his friends. To mention the fact that they were engaged made it a lot worse. If they acted this way while they were married then a divorce would come sooner than expected.

See, Harry, like myself, was an Auror and had to spend most of his time tracking down wizards with me, who seemed to believe that they were more powerful than Voldemort and could defeat the famous Harry Potter. While Harry and I did this, Ron had found himself an enjoyable job in the Ministry of Magic's department of Magical Sports and Games, while Ginny had managed to find herself a cute little café to own and look after on Diagon Alley. That was where they were now.

"Well next time I will dump the whole plate on top of your over-bloated, gigantic head!" raged Ginny as she stood up sharply. Hermione saw her wipe her eyes on the back of her hand as she stormed behind the counter and up the stairs that lead to her mini flat above. Hermione sighed and stared around the empty, candle-lit café at all the overturned chairs before she turned to Harry. She was about to utter some words of sympathy when he interrupted.

"Don't, Hermione," he whispered, quite harshly, through clenched teeth. He pointed towards the door Ginny had exited through moments earlier and spoke again in his harsh tone. "Just … just talk to her … please." Hermione stood up slowly and walked after Ginny. She knew exactly where to find the emotionally wounded redhead, after all, this was not abnormal for her. In fact, these petty arguments happened on a regular basis, twice a week nearly.

She crept up the stairs and found herself in a familiar, light green corridor. As she walked to the last door on her right, she smiled at all of the happy portraits of the Weasley family and their friends. Before entering the brown patterned door at the end of the corridor, she stopped in front of a large portrait of the DA club. The happy faces of everyone from the secret club they had formed in her fifth year at Hogwarts smiled down at her and waved. She grinned back and laughed at the familiar face of Cho's traitorous friend Marietta, who still had the word 'Sneak' right across her face in large purple boils. Something inside her chest gave a sudden lurch at the sight of a certain green-eyed angel in the photograph smiling mischievously at her. She grew slightly shy as a red tint entered her cheeks. Hermione had not yet told anyone about her secret crush.

Turning away from the picture, she rapped twice on the door, and entered slowly.

"Ginny?" she said quietly, "Are you ok?"

Suddenly a mass of red hair appeared from behind a green armchair that faced the window opposite and hurtled towards her. Hermione embraced Ginny in what could be seen as a friendly hug and patted her gently as she erupted in tears over her robes. After the water works stopped, Hermione sat Ginny down on the armchair and tried to listen to her whining about Harry. She found this slightly difficult, however, as she always did whenever anyone mentioned Harry.

"Hermione, what's happening to us? We used to get along so well! He would always kiss me and tell me that I was his world, he would always hold me close and kiss my neck and whisper his problems into my ear. But now we can't even say 'hello' without getting into an argument! I mean, we're engaged for Merlin's sake! We should be able to communicate better than this, don't you think?"

Hermione found herself barely listening to Ginny, because she was trying desperately to remove flowing images from her head without changing her facial expression. She could see Harry holding her close and kissing her neck gently as his long, delicate fingers slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She could hear Harry whispering in her ear while gently nibbling on her lobe; telling her that she had always been his world … These images weren't new to Hermione; in fact, they were PG rated compared to some of the dreams she usually had at night when she felt lonely … and horny.

"Hermione, are you awake?" Ginny cried angrily, while waving her hands before her face. The tears had stopped flowing but she looked on the verge of starting the water works again, and Hermione was getting pretty darn sick of hearing Ginny's wails of remorse and regret.

"Oh yes, sorry, Ginny," she recovered, straightening herself on the overly comfortable plush pillow as she rapidly pulled herself back to reality. Her fantasies would have to wait until nightfall.

"Did you hear what I said, Hermione?" She added after sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no sorry, Ginny," she admitted, lowering her head slightly. "What did you say?"

"I asked if … if you could talk to him for me … you know, let him know that I love him and … find out if there is anything I can do to … you know, please him more …"

Hermione felt herself stiffen at the sound of Ginny's words but she managed to recover before Ginny could notice her discomfort. This was definitely the first time that Ginny had asked her to get involved this much and talk to Harry about it. Now how was she supposed to go to the boy that she had fancied since the day she had seen his rebellious hair and striking green eyes on the train in their first year, and convince him to go out with a girl who was a year younger than he was, and quite frankly, a bit annoying? She didn't mean to be horrid about Ginny; she did like her really, it was just that she found them to be an unsuitable couple. She found Harry and herself to be much better.

"Well?" Ginny said, earnestly. There was no way of backing out of it now. How would it look if she could not talk to her best friend about his girlfriend? But that wasn't the real problem. Hermione didn't want them to get back together, and she certainly didn't want to be the reason that they got back together. She wanted him all to herself. She was completely sick and tired of feeling the green-eyed angel doing backflips in her heart at the sight of the couple arguing, and then feeling the angel get crushed by the green-eyed monster in the pit of her stomach, after seeing them kiss and make up.

But maybe, just maybe, if she went about it the right way … she could split them up? Maybe she could hint to Harry that Ginny was getting slightly tired of him …

_No, Hermione … you can't! Ginny is your friend!_ Darn that voice of reason! However, the monster in her stomach was telling her that she had to do it! Usually, the monster didn't win, but this time it manipulated and twisted Hermione's decision - by flashing her own thoughts of herself and Harry in bed in her mind's eye.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. She blinked and stared at Ginny, trying to regain her sense of her surroundings.

"Will you do it? Will you talk to him for me?" she said, obviously unable to hide her excitement.

Hermione hugged her and whispered, "Don't worry Ginny, I will definitely talk to him." She continued to hug Ginny, who thanked her repeatedly.

She knew that she would have to pay for it, but at that moment, she didn't care; all she could think about was … Harry.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione glanced at her watch again. 2:46 am. She pulled her knees to her chest in the chair and rested her chin upon them again.

_Why did I do it?_ She asked herself, resisting the temptation to pinch her forearm and prove that it had all been a horrible dream.

"I never usually let myself get controlled by my emotions like that." But even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. Tilting her head back, she downed the rest of the Firewhiskey, and in a moment of complete anger, threw the empty bottle at the fire, which erupted into huge flames of orange and red, and then sank as if to say 'thank you'. The sound of the glass hitting the concrete fireplace made her jump, and she hastily glanced towards the door. She hadn't realised it would make such a piercing sound and hoped it hadn't woken her guest.

Once the room had again become silent and no stirring from the room next door could be heard, she regained her previous position, wondering how she could have let this happen. Little miss Intelligent … yeah right! If she was so smart then why did she let herself do something she had known would ruin her life?

_Love acts in strange ways_, she thought, rather matter-of-factly.

Hermione laid her head back against the back of the sofa, wishing with all her might that sleep would soon wash through her and let her relax.


	2. A Lonely Bed

**Consequences**

A Lonely Bed

"Why me? Why is it always me?"

Harry sat on the bed staring out of the window at the dark grey sky. There was no moon, no stars, no nocturnal creatures prowling the night's sky for food; just huge grey clouds. The weather seemed to be reflecting the way he felt.

He had been unable to sleep properly for the past week since it had all come out in the open. Usually the only things that kept him awake were his nightmares of Voldemort (which, thank Merlin, would never occur again. At least that was one worry out of the way) and the monstrous snores of his best friend. Wait … his now ex-best friend.

Harry resisted the urge to cry. Ron had always been there for him, since his very first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron had always been his very best friend in the whole world. Ha! Best friend. Harry didn't even know the meaning of the words. How can you be a best friend to someone you betrayed?

"Well that's why Ron's not with you Harry!" he said to himself angrily.

The memories began to flood through his brain as they had for the past week. He glanced briefly at his black watch, which read 2:29am. Laying his head back and staring up at the cream and white patterned ceiling he tried to figure out how he had let this happen.

----------------------------------------

"Poor Hermione. I feel sorry for her having to constantly cheer up Ginny!"

Harry and Ron were now at their apartment in London. They had retreated home after the fiasco at Ginny's café earlier that evening. They were sitting in their living room around a small chessboard. As Ron's red Queen picked up her chair and smashed Harry's white Bishop over the head with it, Harry could feel Ron's eyes on him. He looked up to find Ron giving him an odd look.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"What a weird thing to say, Harry." Ron said slowly, "Not '_I hope Ginny's ok_', or '_poor Ginny_', just '_I hope Hermione's ok._' I swear its Ginny your supposed to be getting married to!"

Ron's eyes narrowed slightly and Harry instantly regretted not feeling sympathy for Ginny in front of one of her many over-protective brothers. Damn his mouth! He lowered his head and spoke quietly. "I am sorry, that was rude of me. It's just so weird … me and Ginny, I mean. I don't know why we are constantly argu …"

His sentence was cut short by the sight of an angel. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar head of beautiful brown hair outside of the window to his right, coming up the path towards their flat. Something inside of Harry did a backflip. He noticed Ron get up to answer the door and return with the angel on his arm. Harry could feel his cheeks develop a slight tint at the sight. Of course he had never told Ron or anyone this, well, he didn't want Ron to kill him, but he fancied Hermione. Well actually, over the past few years, what he had thought was a simple crush had developed into so much more. He was sure that his feelings had been from the day he first saw her mane of shaggy brown hair on the train on his first day but his feelings for her only seemed to develop during his fourth year. Maybe it was the sight of her in that beautiful blue dress on the night of the Yule Ball that triggered his sudden eruption of physical and emotional need for her. He knew that he would never forget the moment before they parted company for bed that very night, as that was when he knew for sure that she was the that it was more than a teenage crush.

It was after she had shouted at Ron. Harry had been sitting in the common room trying to figure out why he suddenly felt jealous of Victor Krum when she wandered in through the hole in the wall. Harry had instantly stood up to hug her as she complained about Ron's ignorance. It was then that her wonderful aroma suddenly intoxicated him. She smelt deliciously of vanilla. Harry's fingers had then instinctively wandered from her back to her neck. Her skin was so soft and silky. That was when he began to feel her fingers exploring his back, his neck, and his hair; making him shiver with delight. He felt her pull away slightly and found himself staring into her deep brown eyes. He seemed to understand what she was thinking as he was thinking the same. _Is it you I've been waiting for?_

The space between their faces seemed to slowly disappear as Harry's heart began to race. Harry could feel her breath mingling with his as his whole body began to ache for her touch. He then heard her whisper "Oh Harry" in a way that sent his cock rising painfully; however, it soon sank as she backed away from him slowly with a look of sadness and confusion on her face. He watched her shake her head and run up to her dormitory without a backward glance, and was left staring at the spot on the floor that had been occupied by her elegant body only moments earlier, feeling crushed, confused and bloody horny.

One thing that Harry knew for certain about Hermione was that she was territory.

Everyone knew that Ron fancied Hermione, and therefore left her to him. Ever since their seventh year, she and Ron had had an 'on and off' relationship, which left she and Harry getting slightly nervous with each other when left in a room alone together, or else acting as though nothing had ever happened since. But the confused couple were constantly fighting, then making up, then arguing and breaking up, then making up again, much like what he and Ginny were like now. But even when they were on one of their 'off periods', Hermione was still regarded as Ron's. Harry sometimes got the feeling that Hermione was getting bored with Ron. Maybe he wasn't pleasing her sexually … he was sure he could do it better. Ron was always one to seem so unconfident and shy, maybe this affected his skills in the bedroom. All Harry knew was that he could definitely rock Hermione's world.

"Harry! Wake up!" He heard Ron's impatient voice and snapped himself back to reality. "What's wrong with you? You've been out of it for ages."

"Erm … sorry Ron, just have a lot on my mind … you know, me and Ginny." He tried to say this as casually as possible but cringed slightly as his voice wavered when he mentioned Ginny. Damn it! He could face Voldemort, Dragons and Serverus Snape, but he couldn't handle a girl? How messed up was that? It seemed that even after five years of leaving school and three of leaving behind the label of a teenager, talking to girls didn't get easier!

Hi, Hermione. How's it going?" He managed to say casually. Thank Merlin.

"Ok thanks, Harry. Look I need to talk to you in private" she said quietly.

"Oh, well ok," he said. They both looked at Ron, whose ears turned slightly pink. Ron did not like being left out of a conversation.

"Oh alright! I'll go! I was going to Mum's anyway. She says dad wants help painting the kitchen 'cause he wants to do it the muggle way," he said, trying to laugh. Harry could tell it was forced. "I might stay over, I'm only going to get drunk and splinch myself." Harry could tell he didn't want to go. He was a good mate.

"Thanks, Ronald." Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Hmm no problem, but you owe me baby," he mumbled with a forced smile, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Harry looked away quickly at the chess set on the floor. Harry was sure he didn't want to see that at the moment. The way he was feeling, he might feel inclined to punch Ron in the face and knock him out cold, then sweep Hermione off of her feet, drag her into the nearest bedroom and make wild, passionate love to her. Damn it! He had to stop thinking like this! It was beginning to drive him crazy.

After Ron had left, Hermione stood facing Harry, who was still on the floor. She sat gracefully next to him and smiled slightly. God he loved her smile. He loved everything about her. Just the look on her face when she was concentrating on something made his cock rise slowly.

_God, don't think about that! You don't want to get an erection in front of her! _he thought desperately.

"So … what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked slowly. He wondered if maybe she had come around to ease his sexual tension. Harry's mouth had suddenly become as dry as cotton. He couldn't think straight and his eyes kept drifting towards Hermione's chest. Was it his imagination, or were her nipples hard?

"_No stop it!"_ he thought suddenly, trying hard to keep down his slowly growing erection.

"Well, Harry," she began "I wanted to talk to you … about Ginny."

That was enough to make his penis begin to sink. She had come here to talk about Ginny? Harry didn't want to talk about Ginny. He looked at Hermione, who seemed pretty uncomfortable with the situation. Harry hadn't seen her this worked up since she had helped him to plan how to kill Voldemort.

"Harry … I think … and this is only my opinion … I think that Ginny is … well getting bored." She said quietly.

"Getting bored with me?" he said suddenly. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm boring am I?" Harry could feel his temperature beginning to slowly rise, as usual.

"No, no, Harry, don't get it twisted. I don't think you're boring at all; you're so far from it! I just think that Ginny is getting bored with the relationship, and the arguing … I mean she didn't tell me this specifically … but that's the … erm … impression that I got."

Harry stared at her suspiciously. There was something in her voice that told him different. She hadn't come to purely talk about Ginny. He knew her too well for that. Her posture and body language would be much different for one thing. She sat there playing with her fingers and stared past him while talking, not _at_ him, which is not something that Hermione would usually have done.

"I'm getting … a little hot," she said nervously. Hermione was hardly ever nervous.

She stood up slowly and pulled off her coat. Harry's breath caught in his throat. She looked bloody amazing! She was wearing a beautiful pink and black top that seemed to have a fashionable hole at the side, which revealed her beautifully tanned skin, and a lovely long black skirt that was fitted her well around the waist. Her hair, as untamed as it was, hung perfectly down her shoulders and framed her beautiful face. Harry stood up to admire her in awe. Looking her up and down, he wondered how such an unrevealing outfit could turn him on more than a blonde in a mini skirt and a boob tube top. Biting down hard on his lip, he could see her enchanting body moving closer as all thoughts of suspicion flew from his mind. As he walked towards her slowly, he could feel his mouth drying out. He knew why she was here.

"Hermione …" he said hoarsely, "you … look absolutely gorgeous …" She smiled and blushed gently. He loved it when she blushed. Testosterone rushed through his veins at the sight of her fantastic figure. He slowly continued to walk towards her, unable to control himself. He had to kiss her, he just had too. His body ached with need for her. The voice of reason in his head tried to hold him back but it just wasn't powerful enough.

He stood right in front of her and stared down into her beautiful brown eyes. He knew she wanted it too.

"Hermione … please … tell me what I want to hear," he whispered desperately. "I need to hear you say it." He knew that she could see the desperation in his eyes because the expression was reflected on her face. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and began to trace the lines around her full lips. She opened her mouth to speak but instead let out a gentle moan. Harry could feel his heart pace quicken in his chest; no longer sounding like a beating drum but more like a humming noise that resembled that of a car engine.

"I … I love you Harry! Oh my god I love you!" she said quickly and before she could recover, his lips merged with hers. Hermione hungrily returned his kiss wrapping her arms instantly around his neck as her tongue gently explored his mouth. Nothing needed to be said, they both knew it was going to happen, and they both wanted it so much.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. His greatest late night fantasies were coming true. He couldn't have stopped now if he tried; his whole body ached for Hermione, he needed to have her, be inside her, and pleasure her.

He continued to return her ravenous yet passionate kisses while pushing her into the nearest bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and let his hands fly to Hermione's chest. He tried to squeeze her breasts gently, but between the kisses and his damn shaking hands, he only succeeded in hurting her.

"Ouch!" she cried, after jumping back slightly.

"Hermione … I'm so sorry … are you ok?" he stuttered, wishing that his voice as well as his hands would stop shaking. He hadn't meant to hurt her; he just couldn't help it. He had been waiting for this for so long.

"Lets take it slow, yeah Harry?" she said with a slight smile. He nodded in agreement as he was quite unable to speak at the moment.

Hermione began to slowly undress herself in such an erotic fashion that it left Harry rooted to the spot. His heart nearly leapt from his chest when he saw her standing before him absolutely naked. He felt the familiar ache, the emptiness in his belly, and the quick rise of his manhood as the blood engorged it so abruptly. Damn she looked good! Her tanned skin seemed to bring out the colour of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Wow," he finally managed to say as he walked towards her. "Hermione … you look stunning!"

She smiled and grabbed his hands then moved them over her breasts as she whispered, "I feel better." As Harry's hands moved slowly over the soft skin of her breasts, he felt her hands move to his chest and soon found his shirt lying on the floor. Harry began to play with her nipples; rubbing and squeezing them into hardness as she unbuttoned his trousers and released his extremely rigid staff.

Harry picked up his lover and laid her gently on the bed as he kissed her swollen lips. The sight of her enchantingly beautiful body was driving him wild. He had always dreamed that he would one day be blessed with the sight of Hermione naked beneath him, but the dreams were nothing compared to the real thing!

He kissed her neck as his right hand moved slowly down her soft skin towards her waist. His kisses moved down to her breasts, which he sucked and laved hungrily. Hermione's moans were like enchanting music.

And all too soon, it was over. Harry hugged her tightly as her head rested upon his chest, both panting heavily against the sound of the other's racing heartbeat. He could feel himself growing ever drowsier as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was slightly messy, yet no more than it usually was. He felt her hair tickle his chest and looked down to find her staring up at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes, yet he was afraid to talk about what he knew she was thinking. He didn't want to deal with the consequences just yet. They would be able to deal with it in the morning, as Ron wasn't coming back until then. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you too, Hermione. And I only wish I had done something about it sooner."

He was suddenly extremely tired and couldn't hold his eyelids open any longer, but before he was completely overcome by fatigue, he managed to see her flash him a fantastically beautiful smile. He then fell asleep, thinking to himself that everything would be all right.

A piercing scream and a sudden blinding pain in his jaw then awoke Harry.

----------------------------------------

Harry moved his hands away from his face and looked at his watch, which now read 2:45am. Staring distractedly at the foot of the bed, Harry vigorously whipped away the tears that invaded his cheeks. He knew that he had betrayed his best friend and his fiancé, and had managed to lose the only family that he had left, but he couldn't deny love. He and Hermione loved each other. What more could they do? He would never have been able to spend another five or six years watching her develop a relationship with someone else. That would only have led him to suicide. Ron was his best mate, but he wasn't right for Hermione. And Ginny wasn't right for him. Harry knew this now. He couldn't even think why he had fallen for her so suddenly, or why his passion for her had always been strongest after he had eaten.

Before he could ponder this further, a piercingly loud smashing sound came from the other room. Staring at the wall, almost as though he could see through it, he imagined Hermione sitting in front of the fire. He knew that if it were him in front of the fire, she would have come to comfort him. She needed a shoulder to cry on … they both did.

Putting on some trousers, Harry slowly and quietly left the bedroom and entered the front room. His heart sank at the sight of his lover huddled before the fire with her chin on her knees. He wondered if she completely regretted sleeping with him.

He crossed the floor and sat next to her. Jumping slightly, she looked up at him, and knew what she saw, a sad pair of deep green eyes, surrounded by glasses and wrinkles of fatigue.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered through tears, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He nodded and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She understood him better than anyone else and he understood her likewise. They were soul mates, but were being punished for realising it.

"Everything will be fine, Hermy," he managed to say, thankful that his voice sounded strong. He wanted to be strong for her, but really he was crying his eyes out inside, wishing his mother were there to give him advice. She would know what to do. He was sure of that.

"I promise … we'll work this out," he whispered as a single tear escaped from beneath his slightly fogged frames.


	3. Once A Friend, Now A Bastard

**Consequences **

Once a Friend, now a Bastard!

"Best friend my fucking arsehole!"

Ron sat alone in his room at The Burrow, thankful to be back in a warm and loving environment. Despite his moving out and the additions to the family, meaning Bill's wife Fleur and their new baby daughter, Jacqueline (Merlin only knows where they got that name from), his mother had still kept his room for him. It was exactly as he had left it after the defeat of Voldemort at the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts … it was messy.

Some of his old clothes were still sprawled all over the floor, his school trunk in the corner was open revealing a mass of crumpled parchments, books and spilt ink pots and all along the window sill sweet wrappers, old socks and photographs from his years at Hogwarts.

One of those photographs lay ripped in half in the centre of the room surrounded by the shattered glass of its frame. The moving figures of Ron and Hermione lay on a half each of the torn photo, facing the opposite direction from each other. The miniature figure of Hermione kept stealing glances at Ron with an expression of remorse and regret on her face.

Ron glanced lazily at the clock on the wall. It read 2:31am. He had been unable to sleep properly for the past week since it had happened. Closing his eyes for too long only resulted in him reliving the horrible event all over again in his mind's eye.

_How could they do this to me? _

He felt completely disgusted. He almost fainted when he saw them. He did thankfully manage to hold back his tears until he got to The Burrow.

Ron fought to keep his eyelids up with great difficulty. Drinking caffeine only postponed sleep for so long. He had to get over this … he had to get over her.

God, it's only been a week! I'm allowed to mourn over losing her for a while longer, aren't I?

He sighed deeply and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His feet hung over the bottom of the bed. He had sure grown a lot since last sleeping here. The last time he had slept in it was just before he moved out after his seventh year. He and Hermione had just had sex. Ron smiled slightly at the memory of almost being caught by his mother. She had come home early from shopping and was on her way up the stairs when Ron had heard her. In a moment of pure panic, he and Hermione had apparated into Fred and George's room, thinking that they were not there. Of course, Ron's luck was never that good and they were both greeted with the monstrous laughs of the troublesome twins. Ron had stood in front of a completely naked and embarrassed Hermione while trying to protect his own nakedness. Of course at the time, it had not at all been funny, in fact it at the time it had been as far from funny as Pluto was from the Sun, but thinking about it now, it did seem quite hilarious.

His hand instinctively moved down his trousers to his manhood at the memory of Hermione's beautiful naked body. He never could help masturbating whenever her body entered his mind's eye. The thought of her ravishing figure would send any man crazy. Her wonderfully tanned skin, her perfect breasts that Ron loved to suck on, that perfect triangular shaped mound of curly brown hair. Ron could still remember her moaning his name as he made love to her slowly.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ron sighed heavily, fighting back tears as he pulled his hands out of his trousers. How could he think about her that way any more, considering that she probably screamed Harry's name ten times louder!

Ron let his eyelids close as the memories of how he was betrayed came flooding back with a horrid vengeance.

----------------------------------------

Ron knew he was staring at Harry oddly but he couldn't help it.

"What a weird thing to say, Harry," Ron said slowly. "Not '_I hope Ginny's ok_', or '_poor Ginny_', just '_I hope Hermione's ok._' I swear its Ginny your supposed to be getting married to!"

_Shouldn't he be feeling sympathy for Ginny and planning ways to make up with her?_

Ron had been best mates with Harry since his first year, but if Harry hurt his baby sister then Harry would definitely receive a punch in his jaw.

Ron had always been protective of Ginny, as had the rest of his brothers. They couldn't help it; they all just saw her as the sweet, innocent little girl that couldn't defend herself, surrounded by a mass of hormonal boys with only one thing on their minds. He knew this because he was one himself.

Well that wasn't exactly true. There was indeed one thing that he wanted when he was an extremely hormonal teenager, but there was only one person he had really wanted to share that with.

Harry had been babbling about himself and Ginny when he stopped mid-sentence and began staring out of the window to his right. Ron guessed that someone was approaching and his assumption was confirmed when the doorbell rang.

He got up to answer it, as Harry seemed frozen. What was up with him lately? Ron stopped before the door. He knew who it was. He could faintly smell her delicious Vanilla perfume, the one she always brought from that muggle shop in London. What was it called again? 'The Booty Shop'? No wait, 'The Body Shop', that was it.

Ron recalled his first muggle shopping trip, which had been when Hermione had taken him to this exact shop. They had just come back from her parents' house, as she needed to get some muggle money so that they could go shopping. Ron had never been muggle shopping, but he found it just as annoying as normal shopping.

"Don't worry, Ronald," Hermione had said as she weaved her way through the crowds of Oxford Street, "it'll be exactly like normal shopping."

"I don't like normal shopping," He moaned as he tried to keep up with her.

"You like any activity, as long as I'm involved," Hemione laughed.

"True," he mused as she turned and smiled at him.

She led him into a shop with a dark green frame and a light peach interior. When he stepped into the shop he was overcome by a blast of an overpowering aroma. It smelt like vanilla, cinnamon, strawberry, orange, blueberry, mango, peach and a few other delicious-smelling fragrances. It was like smelling a homemade tropical drink. Although extremely strong, it was a very soothing smell.

Hermione lead him over to a corner, which was packed with about 6 shelves full of dark yellow items. Hermione picked up a perfume bottle. It was either a clear liquid within a dark yellow bottle, or a dark yellow substance within a transparent bottle, Ron couldn't quite tell. He saw Hermione's jaw drop when she checked the price of the perfume.

"Twelve pounds? Damnit, they've raised the price again," she moaned as she made her way to the cash till.

"How much is twelve pounds then?" Ron asked curiously as he followed her. He wasn't familiar with muggle currency and he found their coins extremely interesting. He did often wonder who the old woman on the gold coins was.

"Twelve pounds is probably the equivalent of two and a half galleons, or two galleons and a few sickles."

"Two and a half galleons for that tiny bottle?" Ron said rather loudly. When he realised that people were staring, he said in a quieter tone, "Why buy it if it's so expensive?"

Hermione stopped at the till and turned to face him. "I buy it because you love it," she said before flashing that beautiful smile, the one that always left his knees feeling weak.

Ron pulled himself back to the present as the doorbell rang a second time. He opened the door to admit entry to the beautiful angel on the other side.

"Good evening, Ronald," she said as she stepped over the threshold and removed her hat. Her hair was wild and loose. It framed her radiant face perfectly and that was the way Ron liked it.

"Hello love," he said embracing her in a longing hug, "I'm so glad to see you. Been feeling lonely."

Hermione tried to hide a faint smile. "Not tonight, Ronald, I'm here on business." She paused and seemed to hesitate at her next words. "Where's Harry?"

Harry seemed to have the weirdest look on his face, an expression of pain and desperation. Ron supposed he must have been thinking about Ginny. He looked up as they walked in and seemed to stare at Hermione. For what seemed like ages they were staring at each other. Looking back and forth at the expressions on their faces, Ron began to wonder what the hell they were both staring at. _What's going on?_ Ron decided to try and wake them out of their weird trance. He shook Hermione gently, who instantly looked at him and blushed gently. He then turned to Harry. "Harry! Wake up! What's wrong with you? You've been out of it for ages," he said when Harry finally seemed to snap back to reality.

"Erm … sorry Ron, just have a lot on my mind … you know, me and Ginny," Harry said. Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Harry greeted Hermione. Then she told Harry that she needed a word alone with him. Ron could feel his ears heating slightly at her words. He couldn't ever remember being left out of a conversation between Harry and Hermione. What could she possibly have to say to Harry that she couldn't say in front of him? He was her boyfriend for Merlin's sake! He wanted to say something about this. He should be involved in this conversation and he knew what it was about. He wasn't stupid! After witnessing the argument earlier on that evening between Harry and Ginny, Ron knew what the conversation was about, but what about it was so private that he had to be left out of it?

Ron was quite annoyed about being left out, but he and Hermione had just made up after a three-week argument and he didn't want to make a scene. He decided to make up an excuse to leave them alone, even though he didn't want to.

"Oh alright! I'll go! I was going to Mum's anyway. She says Dad wants help painting the kitchen 'cause he wants to do it the muggle way. I might stay over, I'm only going to get drunk and splinch myself." Wow, what a lame excuse! They seemed to be buying it though because Hermione smiled and thanked him. He knew that was his sign to leave. Ron leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He had to leave with something. Kissing her was like heaven.

Ron wrapped his coat tighter around himself as he stepped into the cold October air. He didn't know where to go. Maybe he could go to the pub? The Three Broomsticks would be open, but … would anyone be there? Ron usually went to the pub with some of his old school mates and work colleges like Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan, but he wasn't sure that they would be there now, and he certainly didn't want to walk into the pub alone. As the cool air whipped past and stung his ears, Ron began to wish that he really did have to go to his mother's house. Ron made his decision and buttoned his shirt as he took a step forward and spun on the spot before disappearing with a sharp 'pop'.

As Ron appeared in front of The Three Broomsticks, he hoped that someone he knew would be inside. He would look like a complete loner if he went in and he couldn't see anyone that he knew. Plus he would have to order a drink and then sit down alone. Taking a deep breath, Ron stepped into the dimly lit pub.

As the door closed behind him he immediately and very quickly scanned the pub and sighed with relief as he saw a rather large group of old school friends and a few work colleges sitting by the window.

"_Thank Merlin for that!"_ he thought as he walked over to the rather loud group. As he approached the table he could hear the greetings that were being shouted at him from across the room and couldn't help but smile.

"Eh! Its Ronny boy! 'Bout time you showed up!"

"Sup, Weasley! Come sit down and have a drink!"

"Hey, Ron! Where 'av you been?"

"Grab a drink, Ronny, you look like you need to get pissed!"

"Hey, guys!" Ron said jovially as he reached the table and took a seat next to Neville. Just as he removed his coat, Luna appeared on his other side with three bottles of Firewhisky. "Hello, Ronald," she said sweetly as she passed him one of the bottles of alcohol, "How have you been?"

"Good thanks, Luna" he replied politely as he accepted the drink. He took a sip of his drink as he observed everyone around the table. Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Seamus were sitting at the head of the table discussing new inventions for Fred and George's Joke Shop. Last year Seamus had requested to work with the twins and had only been accepted because he managed to come up with some ideas that the twins found to be 'pure genius in the making'. And voila, there he was now, in partnership with the twins and the creator of new school pranks such as 'Hall Shriekers': tiny devices that you could stick on a wall outside of a classroom and programme to 'shriek' and scream like someone in trouble at any time during a lesson. That way the teacher runs out to investigate the problem and children are left alone in the classroom to sabotage it, put a Super Glue Charm on the teacher's chair, or whatever evil little pranksters do these days.

Fred and George loved them, but Luna and Neville hated them. Luna and Neville had become teachers at Hogwarts, and had been teaching for the past 3 years now. When asked why they wanted to be teachers (which was very often!), Luna would say that she couldn't bear to part with the school, whereas Neville, whose grandmother died during the big battle, would say that it was the only family he had left. Neville became the Herbology teacher, which everyone predicted would happen, seeing as it was the only subject he could get higher than a 'D' in. Luna actually became the Transfiguration teacher, which was a bit of a shock to everyone at first. However, it seemed less shocking after she reminded everyone of how she made those wonderful hats during her years at Hogwarts for the different Quiddich games. (And she did eventually manage to perfect them by getting her roaring lion hat to chew on a snake when supporting Gryffindor against Slytherin and by getting her Eagle hat to claw savagely at a badger when supporting Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff.)

Near the bottom of the table, Lavender Brown looked like she was trying to chat up Eric Rosethorn, a guy that Ron worked with. He was actually a really nice, good-looking guy and didn't deserve to be subjected to the constant, annoying giggles of Lavender. He was tall and had strawberry-blonde hair that came just above his shoulders and fell across his face, covering one eye. The eye that was visible was blue, but when crossed with sunlight, it actually looked violet. He had a strong jaw and was quite well built (Ron had been asking him about his work out programme for weeks now!). He was wearing a royal blue top and black trousers, which Lavender's leg now seemed to be rubbing against. Ron suppressed a smirk when Eric shot her what looked like a disgusted glance and shook his head vigorously. The sudden deflation of Lavender's aggravating smile should have been enough to brighten Ron's day … yet it wasn't.

Even though he was surrounded by friends, jokes, smiles, laughter and alcohol, he just couldn't stop thinking about his Hermione. He sighed gently and took a gulp of his Firewhiskey.

"Have you two properly broken up yet?"

Ron jumped at the sudden voice in his ear and nearly choked on his drink. After a minute of coughing and spluttering, he turned to Luna with a look of pure confusion on his face. He was sure he had misheard her. Ignoring everyone, who had suddenly stopped his or her conversation to watch his coughing fit, he faced Luna. "What did you say?"

"I said, have you two properly broken up yet? You and Hermione I mean."

Ron's mouth opened and closed suddenly. He didn't know what to say. What a weird question. It had completely caught him off guard. After a few seconds he replied, "What do you mean 'properly' broken up?" What exactly was she trying to imply?

"I mean you two are constantly breaking up and making up again. I was just curious to know if both of you had taken the hint and ended it for good yet … have you?"

For a minute, Ron thought Luna was joking, but the look on her face told him otherwise. Were they really that bad a couple? Sure they had their differences, and sure they argued a few times, sometimes … over tiny things … but doesn't every couple argue once in a while? The last argument had been because of Ron's nights at the pub. He used to come to the pub with his work mates everyday after work and Hermione got extremely sick of it. Although even now Ron just couldn't see what the big deal was. He never came home too drunk and he always returned every night before midnight, which is a good time, isn't it? And when he got home he would always make love to Hermione before falling asleep next to her beautiful body. Girls liked that didn't they? Well, not Hermione. She thought that he didn't treat her right, and she thought that it was meaningless sex, which it so wasn't! It meant the world to Ron, which is why he had to have it every night. He just didn't understand what that argument was about. But, it was an argument nevertheless and Ron had stood his ground. He had done nothing wrong, but due to the stubbornness of that bloody girl, they had stopped talking for three weeks! Three whole weeks without seeing Hemione's hypnotic body was like torture, which is why Ron had apologised and brought her a dozen blue roses (they were her favourite) and a box of Belgian chocolates.

Ron bought himself back to the present and found Luna staring at him. Reminding himself of her ludicrous question he answered, "No, we haven't 'properly' broken up and we won't! Our relationship is strong and can overcome any argument we have." Luna gave him a dreamy look as she rested her head on her hand, then lifted the other and ran a finger down Ron's right arm. What was she doing? "Do you really believe all that crap you just came out with, Ronald? Can you honestly say you aren't getting bored with your 'part-time' relationship?"

Ron's mouth dropped open. Part-time! How dare she! Of course their relationship wasn't part-time! And he definitely wasn't bored of it … was he? He had wanted to shout a response at Luna, he had wanted to shake her and push her away and make her understand … yet something had stopped him. Was their relationship only half? Did the constant stream of break ups make it so? Was he getting bored with arguing with Hermione about tiny things and hearing her nag and yell at him over nothing? Did he want a change? Ron was staring at Luna's face, which had now homed an 'I-knew-it' kind of grin.

"You are bored, aren't you," she said as her finger continued to run up and down Ron's arm. No, she had to be wrong! Ron pushed her arm away and replied, "No, our relationship is fine, thank you."

He drained the rest of his no warm drink and stood up to leave. No one noticed him walk off. No one, except Luna who still wore the same unnerving grin. He had to get home. Looking at his watch he saw that it was nearly midnight. Hermione would still be at the flat. She never went home if it was past 11pm. She always slept in the spare bedroom, which was furthest from Harry's room. Thank Merlin! Ron loved it when she slept over because they would always make love and then snuggle and Harry wouldn't be able to hear or even walk past the room. Ron, having never had any intention of staying at his mother's tonight, wrapped his coat tighter around himself and prepared to Apparate home.

That talk with Luna had unnerved him and he wanted some reassurance. He was sure a good shag from his favourite girl would let him know that their relationship was sound. With a smile on his face at the thought of the sex goddess that awaited him, he took a step forward, turned on the spot and disappeared with a 'pop'.

The house was quiet, which was to be expected. Harry and Hermione were bound to be asleep at this time of the night. Ron removed his coat and placed it on the stand in the hall. He couldn't wait to get to his Hermione. He was sure she wouldn't mind being woken up for a quickie. He walked quietly to the far bedroom and opened it gently. With a smile on his face he tiptoed to the bed and whispered "Love? Are you awake? Your lion needs some lovin'."

When his question went unanswered Ron groped the bed in the dark. It was empty. Could she have gone home? Well, Ron had been out for three and a half hours, there was a chance that she had finished her little talk with Harry and left before eleven. Damnit! His reassuring shag would have to wait until tomorrow evening then.

Feeling deflated, Ron walked to his room. He opened the door, switched on the light and got the shock of his life. There in _his_ bed were Hermione and Harry. Naked. Asleep. Hugging. No, not hugging, tangled in each other's bodies! Surely this was some kind of sick dream!

Harry and Hermione?

Hermione and Harry?

The fact that they were naked meant something must have happened. They couldn't have just decided to strip naked and sleep next to each other. Ron felt sick. He held on to the doorframe to stop himself from fainting. The thought of Hermione beneath Harry kept slapping him upside the head. His imagination ran horribly wild as he stared at the two lying peacefully in the bed. It was the feeling of betrayal that hit him first. How could Harry do this to him? His best friend! Then it was anger and rage that crept up on him with a vengeance. Ron found himself being taken over by an unstoppable rage. Without a second thought he walked up to the bed and punched the sleeping Harry clear in his jaw.

Harry and Hermione woke up on cue and Ron watched their eyes widen in disbelief as his wand appeared and faced Harry's chest threateningly. Hermione screamed and stared cautiously from the wand to Ron's face.

"Get up" Ron whispered with pure venomous rage. Harry, clutching his jaw, stood up with a look of pure terror in his eyes. Ron let his eyes bore into Harry, never moving from his traitorous frame, yet he noticed Hermione out of the corner of his eye and saw her slide out of the bed and wrap herself in the sheets. Harry backed into a wall and Ron closed in on him. Twelve years of friendly thoughts about Harry seemed to be oozing out of Ron's every pore. He could hear Hermione sobbing gently beside him. She would be next. How dare she do this to him? All he ever gave her was pure love!

"Ronny … please, we can … we can explain," she sobbed. That didn't seem to waver Ron's rage. Then _he_ spoke … the traitor. "Look … mate I'm so so sorry … please just … hear me out." Sorry? Sorry! How dare he even try to apologise! Ron's lip curled in disgust. He was sure the look he was giving was worthy of Snape. "I'll give you sorry!" Ron shouted as he lifted his wand to curse Harry.

"Cruci…" Ron hadn't had the chance to finish his unforgivable curse because he had been knocked to the floor. As he looked up, he found Hermione straddling him and pointing her own wand to his face. The look that he seemed to be giving off was pure confusion, and the look that he received from the girl he thought he would always love was obviously regret.

She shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Ronald. I never meant for you to find out this way." Her hand was trembling, and so was Ron's heart.

"What … do you mean, Hermy?" He didn't know why he asked that. He didn't want to hear her answer. The look on her face told him that it would not be something that he wanted to hear. It wouldn't be a story of how Harry slipped her love potion, or how Harry raped her and gave her a sleeping drought after. It would be something that indicated that they had had great sex while he had been out wondering if their relationship was really as strong as he hoped it would be.

Hermione gulped and stole a glance at Harry before returning her moist, puffy eyes to Ron. "I love Harry," she said quietly. Then the rest came out in a rush. "I'm so sorry Ronald, but I can't deny my feelings. I've liked Harry since our fourth year; it's just that I've only just taken notice of it. I'm truly sorry, Ron, I never intended to hurt you."

She never intended to hurt me? Bullshit! She wouldn't have fucked that idiotic, attention-seeking bastard behind my back if she hadn't intended to hurt me!

Ron could feel his anger surfacing again and it seemed that Hermione could too. She bit down on her bottom lip and gulped again. "I'm so sorry, Ron," she whispered before she raised her wand and hit Ron with a Stupefy spell.

Ron sat up five minutes later to find the room empty, his wand broken and his heart completely shredded.

-----------------------------------

Ron opened his eyes to find himself staring at the white patterned ceiling of his bedroom at The Burrow. He turned his head slowly to the right to observe the clock sitting high on the wall. It was 2:46 am. Why was time going so slowly? As he slowly clenched and unclenched his now sweaty hands, he began to wonder again, as he had done for the past week, why Hermione had chosen Harry. What did Harry have that he didn't?

Deciding once again to slam a door shut on noticing the truth or trying to observe the situation from Hermione's point of view, he began to think that maybe he had misjudged her. Maybe she wasn't the special and unique angel he had thought she was, maybe she was like every other annoying woman: shallow and vain. Perhaps she was intelligent enough to put on an act and seem like the type of woman not to be interested in just looks, fame and riches in men, when really that was exactly what she was and exactly why she had chosen Harry. Yeah, that's the reason … it had to be! She chose Harry because of the same reason every girl does: his fame. A poor, plain, redheaded boy covered in freckles must not have suited her female tastes.

Ron had a hard time convincing himself that what he thought was true. He knew, deep down that the reason Hermione had chosen Harry was because he was probably a better match.

Lets face it … I don't know a single couple who argued as much as Hermione and I throughout our whole relationship.

Ron began to feel chilly. He drew the covers up to his chin and sighed heavily. The candle by the side of his bed extinguished, leaving him in complete darkness. It surrounded him like the truth of his now ex-girlfriend surrounded his heart. He knew why Hermione had chosen Harry; it was just that until now, he had chosen to cling to denial rather than acceptance. He had been a terrible boyfriend. Looking back on how he had actually treated Hermione, he raised his hands to his face to capture the shameful tears that fell from his eyes.

He had always moaned at her for the most inadequate reasons; like if she got up too early on a Saturday morning to cook breakfast, he would moan that she was too much of a busy body and demand she come back to bed. If she tried to straighten her hair to impress him, he would always tell her she cared too much about her looks but never followed this statement with a compliment, making it sound like he called her vain. There were many more, but above all, he always demanded sex every night. Of course to him, it was a necessity, a physical need. He needed to make love to her every night, or he thought he would die … but looking on it now, it would not have seemed that way to her. It may have looked like he only wanted her for sex and that was all he cared about.

Ron looked up and stared out of the window before him. The sky was cloudy and deserted. There was no sign of any creatures prowling the night. He wondered if Hermione was awake and staring out at the same gloomy sky.

I doubt it; she will most likely be snuggling up with Harry besides a lovely warm fire.

He bit his lip as more warm tears invaded his cheeks at the thought of Harry snuggling next to his angel. He sniffed quietly and wiped his face with the back of his hand, and decided that he could not blame Harry for what happened. It was no one's fault but his own and he would have to deal with the consequences.


	4. The Secret

**Consequences**

_The Secret_

"Oh, Harry, come back to me!"

Ginny lay on her bed staring at a picture. In her hand was a gold and red striped frame, which was wrapped around a photograph of herself and Harry, lovingly embracing one another. As the photographic couple waved and relaxed in each other's arms, they gave off the image of a newly wedded couple that were greatly in love.

That's what anyone would see if they were to glance at this picture from a distance.

If anyone were to look properly, they would be able to see that the moving miniature of Harry, although constantly smiling, wore a sort of glazed-over look that shone through his designer 'Winner Wizard' glasses. He looked as though he was in a daydream and his movements were often rigid.

Ginny always noticed this.

It seemed to be that one picture of him that revealed the truth, however subtle the clue; she always kept it hidden away in her bedside drawer.

She ran her fingers over the miniature Harry, who responded by blushing and waving, before she placed the picture carefully in the drawer beside her bed. Ginny then crossed her arms in front of her and rested her chin gently upon her hands. She let out a low sigh as tears began to invade her pale cheeks. Ginny's bed lay facing the window opposite, and due to her lying at the opposite end of the bed, she was able to see the black clouds outside. Was the sky reflecting the upsetting, distressing and horrid events of the week? It had seemed to be gloomy and dismal for the last few days.

To the right of the window stood a tall oak wardrobe, which stood to the left of the door. If Ginny turned her head to the right, she would be able to see her small kitchen / dining room / living room. Her bedroom was grass green, which was her favourite colour, especially since she was often told that it not only brought out the colour of her soft brown eyes, but also emphasised the flame-red of her hair, giving off the image that her hair was on fire (an idea that she found immensely hilarious)! And that was her small flat.

Instead of turning to the right, she glanced to the left to find herself staring at a calm blue circular clock, which was surrounded by photos of her family, friends, and him. The time read 2:29 am. This was the sixth night in a row that found Ginny awake and crying into the night since she had found out about Harry and Hermione. Tonight she had lost four and a half hours sleep. Add that to about twenty hours that were lost over the past week …_ and I've lost a whole day of sleep_, she thought bitterly. She knew there were dark circles around her now dark brown and bloodshot eyes, and she didn't really care. As, the tears swarmed down her cheeks and the memory of the day she found out about it began to replay itself before her eyes again, she stared desperately out of the window at the horridly dismal, black sky, whishing more than anything that she had a time turner.

-----------------------------------------

Ginny sat in her plush, pale green armchair and clicked her tongue impatiently as she stared out of the window. She could see the draped curtains of the apartment opposite, above "Madam Mya's Fortune Café". Madam Mya was a tall young woman with very dark coloured skin and short, shoulder-length black hair with electric blue highlights. She was very beautiful, very kind and was also the mother of one of Ginny's old best friends in school from Ravenclaw. Ginny often found herself thinking that they would have been very good friends if they weren't competing for customers. Yet thanks to Ginny's fresh ideas for entertainment and food (with a little help from her mischievous twin brothers), she was winning.

Madam Mya's café was small and dimly lit. Each table had a large crystal ball upon it so that the customers could 'see their fate, while they ate', as she loved to say, and with their beverages the customers could order moon or star shaped cookies, which apparently contained a minute amount of moon dust to improve the taste. Although Ginny greatly doubted this, she couldn't deny that the cookies were absolutely delicious.

As Ginny licked her lips in remembrance of the taste of Madam Mya's gorgeous cookies, her thoughts suddenly began to drift back to a certain green-eyed angel that had for many years occupied her mind, her bed, and between her legs constantly, and she let out a gentle sigh and bit her lip. She didn't dare turn her gaze from the busy streets of Diagon Ally just yet as she was sure to find herself staring at the enchanting gaze of one of her many photographs if she did. She would just wait – impatiently – for Hermione to return with Harry. She would then ask Hermione to leave, and she would deal with Harry in the usual way …

The usual way.

Ginny's stomach plummeted again, as it did every time she felt the same stab of guilt on her heart about what she had done, still did, and forever would do to Harry.

She began to remember how all this trouble had started. She didn't want to of course; she wanted to forget the whole thing, act like it had never happened and just live happily ever after with her one true love. But guilt has its way of creeping up on you. She remembered the first time … when she had thought and hoped that it would only be a one-time thing. She never realised that she would have to keep doing it. And even when she did, she couldn't stop; it was like an addiction; like getting hooked on those nasty smelling white sticks that muggles smoked.

Ginny was in her seventh year and it was her very last day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some were happy due to the end of exams, some were sad to have to leave the castle and their friends, while others were exhilarated due to the rumour going around that the Headmistress was going to present the winning house with a small surprise.

As everyone shuffled around the Great Hall trying to find their seats, Ginny's best friend, a Ravenclaw, Thea Rosethorn, came running up to her with a huge grin spread across her gentile face. Thea embraced Ginny in a comforting hug, but as Ginny returned it, she felt something small drop into the right pocket of her long robes.

"You won the bet, Gin," she said as she pulled away. "Gryffindor won the house cup … again." She made a funny face and rolled her beautiful brown eyes, which made Ginny laugh. She was going to miss Thea … a lot! "So your prize is in your pocket." Thea's smile faded slightly as she eyed Ginny. "Be careful with it please Gin. And don't tell anyone where you got it! Slughorn would go ape again if he found out that I nicked some after his 'Slug-Club' meeting yesterday."

Embracing Thea again, Ginny whispered, "Thanks … and I'll see you after dinner." And waved as her best Ravenclaw friend made her way back through the sea of blue and silver to her table.

After seating herself amongst the Gryffindor students of red and gold, Ginny subtly pulled a tiny vial from her pocket. It was Amortentia, the most powerful love potion. The amount in the vial was miniscule. There were, at the most, ten drops within the miniature transparent bottle. But Ginny didn't mind. She had plans for the potion. She planned to use it on Fred and embarrass him at the Weasley summer party. Ever since the year before last when the Weasley Wizard Wheezes had boomed to a gigantic success, her twin brothers had thrown a big party at the Burrow for friends and family. Last year Fred had bewitched a cake to start lobbing bits of icing at the first person that went near it. And lucky, lucky Ginny had been the chosen one. She had been completely humiliated in front of the two boys that she had fancied the most; Eric Rosethorn, a work college of Ron's, and her best friend Thea's older brother. And of course Harry had been there. And neither of the two had been able to help Ginny, although they both tried.

This year the tables were going to turn. Ginny was planning ways to make Fred fall in love with a garden gnome, when Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, had called for quiet.

"A very well done," she said with a smile on her old, but shining face, "to the winners of this years house cup, Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. Most of the Gryffindor students were shouting praises and wolf whistling.

"And as a treat to the winning house … Michael Ashton get off the table!" she shouted sternly to a second year who had began dancing on the table and laughing at the Slytherins; half of which were sticking their middle fingers up at him. When Michael was back in his seat and the noise had died down, McGonagall continued.

"As a treat to the winning house, I would like to welcome back the three most famous Gryffindor students who not only saved our school, but also the wizarding world from the wrath of Lord Voldemort (no one shivered or winced at the sound of his name anymore, although some of the Slytherins booed), and ask them to take up their old seats along the Gryffindor table." As the hall erupted into applause (the loudest coming from Gryffindor), Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged from the door next to the staff table. After waving at those they knew and smiling in a friendly way at those they didn't, the trio went to sit with Ginny. Harry and Hermione sat either side of her, while Ron took a seat opposite. They gave Ginny the biggest smile of all before uttering their hellos.

It took fifteen minutes for the hall to quieten down. First year students gathered round to get a look at Harry's famous scar or to ask for autographs, while the older students flocked to shake hands with the trio, to flirt with them, to welcome them back or to ask for autographs. Then … finally, people began to realise that food had appeared along the grand tables, and they slowly returned to their seats. As everyone piled their plates up sky high with different foods, Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a wonderful smile that touched his eyes. Ginny could have melted on the spot.

"You know," he said quietly, "you should have been mentioned too. We couldn't have beaten Voldemort without you." Ginny knew he was just being nice. All she did was hex one of the death eaters before he got to Harry, giving him the chance to chase after Lucius Malfoy. But the fact that Harry had paid Ginny such a grand compliment made her heart skip. She missed him so much. The thought of him at night always left her hot and sweaty. And she never could understand why he didn't want to be with her. After Harry had defeated Voldemort and lived, Ginny had asked him if they could be together again, and he had merely blushed and decided against it.

It was half way through dinner when Ginny discovered just why Harry didn't want to be with her. The reason was Hermione. They acted so strangely around each other. They would constantly steal glances at each other, but when their gazes met, they would stare at their food as though concentrating on turning the mashed potato into gold. Or, they would glance nervously at each other, then at their food whenever Ron said anything about Hermione. Or, when Ron asked someone to pass him the gravy dish and they both reached for it, they would both remove their hands as though they had been scalded.

Ginny's heart hurt and her stomach plummeted as she watched the two on either side of her flirt discreetly. It seems that the only one who didn't notice anything wrong was Ron. The idiot! Ginny wanted to turn to Hermione and scream at her, tell her to lay off Harry, but she knew that would only repel him. Sweet Merlin! How could he like that … that bushy haired, snotty, stuck-up, know-it-all? Ginny liked Hermione really; she was just upset that Harry had chosen her of all people!

Ginny's hand suddenly made its way into her right pocket where it rested upon a small glass vial.

_No, I shouldn't._

She began to wonder what would happen if she slipped Harry a few drops of Amortantia. He would forget prissy Hermoine in a second and love her as he was meant to. A tiny voice in the back of her mind was trying to squash the subject … but it wasn't strong enough. Ginny was being overpowered by the idea that Harry would love her again. That he would hold her, kiss her and make love to her again. She wanted him so much. As her thoughts stayed wrapped around the small vial, she found it extremely hard to keep up with the conversation going on around her. She could distantly hear Ron talking about his training with the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry, while Harry and Hermione compared it with their Auror training, but she was far more interested in finding ways to slip the love potion into Harry's digestive system without him or anyone else noticing.

Then, slowly but surely, the chance appeared.

"Oh, there's Professor McGonagall," Hermione said as she finished the last of her apple crumble and custard. "I must have a word with her." She rose from the table and walked briskly after the stern Headmistress as she exited the Great Hall. "Be back in a few." Hermione shouted as she disappeared through the grand doors. Before Ginny and Harry had a chance to turn to Ron and question Hermione's need to talk to McGonagall, he jumped up suddenly. "I need to have a word with Colin Creevey." He said with a slight tone as he made his way to the end of the long table. Ginny turned to Harry who looked slightly shocked at the fact that Ron didn't tell him why he needed to talk with the over-eager, young photographer. As he returned to his chocolate sponge cake, Ginny realised that they were alone together, for the first time in over a year. Well, of course they weren't actually alone as they were in the Great Hall, but it seemed that no one was paying them much attention, and to Ginny, it felt like they were alone. And it felt nice.

Then the opportunity jumped at her.

"Ginny, could you pass me the pumpkin juice, please?" he asked without even looking at her. The nearest jug full of pumpkin juice was sitting between a group of boys that were next to the vacant seats of Hermione and Ron. Ginny smiled as she turned to Harry.

"Pass me your goblet, Harry, and I'll fill it up for you … that way those boys can still get some pumpkin juice if they want it." She wasn't sure he would buy it … until he passed her his goblet. When he looked back to his pudding, Ginny made a show of reaching for the pumpkin jug, and then dropping the goblet onto the stone floor. As it made the loud 'clunk' on the floor, a few people near her turned to decipher where the sudden noise had come from. Blushing slightly, she muttered "s…sorry", to those around her; she dived under the table to retrieve the fallen object. Luckily, no one else in the hall had heard the noise over he mummer of conversation. When she had hold of the Goblet, she pulled the tiny vial from her pocket and tilted it over the rim of the cup. _Just one drop … well maybe two. Ok, 4, but that's definitely it!_

When she emerged from the table with more than half of the Amortantia floating around in the bottom of the goblet, she found Harry glancing at her curiously.

"You ok, Gin?" he asked as she resumed her seat. She nodded in reply and succeeded in reaching the jug of pumpkin juice just as Hermione returned with a small smile on her face. Not wanting Hermione to see or smell the potion in Harry's cup, she hastily poured the juice into it and handed it to him. As he began to drink it, Ginny wondered how quickly Amortentia worked, and her question was soon answered as Harry lowered his goblet and took hold of Ginny's hand. He smiled at her and kissed the back of her slightly trembling hand before saying, "Gin, did I tell you how absolutely beautiful you look today? You're so … so radiant. I have to say … I've missed the smell of your hair and the sight of your beautiful smile."

Ginny's heart soared. Then she heard a clatter from behind her. As she turned around, she saw Hermione stand up briskly and storm out of the Great Hall, just as Ron returned.

"Whoa … what happened to her?" he asked, as he sat down and took a large swig of pumpkin juice.

"I dunno," said Harry lazily. Without removing his gaze from Ginny, he then said, "Why don't you go and find out, Ron. I want to have a word with Ginny." Ron glanced curiously at Ginny and Harry before following Hermione.

That was when Ginny thought that everything was going to be perfect. Harry asked Ginny out again and told her that he didn't know what he was going to do without her. She had immediately accepted and shared a kiss with him … in front of everyone in the Great Hall! She thought that the few drops of Amortentia would be enough to help Harry to recognise his love for Ginny, and even after it had worn off, he would still love her, and they would live together, and everything would be … perfect.

How naïve she had been.

Never did she imagine that she would have to sneak him a few drops every three days.

A sharp bang on the door brought Ginny back to the present. She was in her living room, staring out of her window at the still busy streets of Diagon Ally. Dusk was approaching and the lovely blue sky was turning into a multi-coloured sea of red, purple and pink.

Ginny blinked a few times as another sharp and heavy bang on the door brought her to her feet. A sudden smile spread across her face.

Harry.

She ran to the door. Finally, Hermione had convinced Harry to turn up. This whole mess would soon be sorted out. Ginny got a slight shock as she opened the door and Ron stomped through. He had a face like thunder and a scowl to match that of Professor Snape after having to sit through one of Lockhart's stupid lectures on his books.

"Ronny? What's wr…?" Ginny never got the chance to finish her sentence as Ron slammed the door shut and turned to her. "IT'S THEM!!!" he shouted with such rage and force that Ginny stumbled back a step. She had never seen Ron this angry. It was bloody scary!

"It's … who Ron? What are you talking about? Look why don't you sit down and I'll make you some tea …"

"I don't want any fucking tea!" he raged as he paced back and forth in front of the door. "God … I'm … I'm going to fucking kill him!" He then turned to Ginny. "It's Harry and Hermione."

Now he had Ginny's full attention. What could Harry and Hermione possibly have done to piss Ron off this much? They always had their little squabbles, like all friends, but … Ginny had never seen Ron like this.

"Ronny … what did they do?" she asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. Ron's face suddenly softened. He walked up to Ginny and gave her a tight hug. It was comforting, yet quite uncomfortable. He then pulled away slightly and looked Ginny directly in the eye.

"Gin … erm … when I got home from the pub last night … I went into my room and … I saw …" He couldn't seem to get the words out. Ginny shook him slightly to urge him to carry on. She had a very bad feeling about where this was going, but she had to know. "What did you see, Ronald?" He glanced to the floor as a tear rolled down his flaming red cheeks. When he returned his gaze to hers, his eyes were gleaming with moisture.

"Gin … I saw Harry and Hermione … in my bed, naked … I'm so sorry … Gin, are you ok?"

Ginny had slid to the floor. Her knees had turned to jelly and refused to hold her weight any more. Tears immediately flooded her cheeks as Ron came to her level and hugged her. Ginny didn't sob as Ron muttered things that she could just about make out, in her ear, like, "I'm going to kill him, Gin … swear I will … and her … good for nothing … slag … how could she?"

Ginny felt immensely sorry for her brother. Ron had fancied Hermione for ages, since their younger years at Hogwarts. She knew that he was going through the same sort of hurt as she … yet, she couldn't deal with it. She wanted to be alone.

Pushing Ron away from her slightly she glared at the floor. Ron immediately stood up and nodded. No one knew her better than her brothers. Although they always fought, they were always there for her, no matter what.

As Ron reached the door, he turned to face Ginny once more. "Gin … he's not worth your tears. Any guy would be lucky to have such a beautiful girl like you on their arm. Harry is scum. Block him from your mind and you'll go far, sis."

Usually a compliment like this would leave Ginny jumping for the stars. Her brothers hardly ever paid her compliments. However, today it just made her sob her heart out on the floor and watch it melt away.

The next day, her family showed up baring gifts, chocolates and comments on how much of a bastard Harry was and how much of a slag Hermione was. And although it was nice to have her family around her in her time of need, she just wanted to be alone. Her presents lay in her wardrobe, unopened. Her chocolates lay in the fridge, untouched, and her heart lay in the bin, shredded. Her family were unaware of how Harry fell in love with her in the first place.

-------------------------------------

Ginny ran into the toilet and threw up. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She had been unable to eat anything for ages except eggs and she had been throwing up for the past two weeks. And with all this 'Harry and Hermione' crap going on, she was feeling very distressed. She gargled some mouthwash and went back to her bed.

How could she have been so stupid to think that this wouldn't happen? Of course she was going to slip up at some point and forget to give Harry his potion, of course he was going to go back to Hermione, of course he was going to forget all about Ginny. It was just a lucky thing that she had always remembered to modify his brain after he had taken his potion, or she was sure that Harry would want to kill her right now.

It was her own fault really. She should have realised that there would be consequences. It was just a shame that she didn't realise the consequences of her actions would involve a broken heart.

She heard a gentle knock at the door and went to answer it. It was a private Healer. Mrs Weasley had sent him round during the week to get a look at Ginny and find out if she was ok. He was back to give her the results.

"Hello again, Miss Weasley, may I come in?" he said as Ginny stood aside to admit him entrance. "I have come to talk to you about the tests we did earlier this week. I have come to tell you that illness-wise, there is nothing wrong with you, besides a very mild state of depression – that can be easily sorted with the consumption of some chocolate."

Ginny knew that, but she couldn't bring herself to eat it at the moment. The only thing she wanted was eggs. She nodded at the healer's words. "So what is wrong with me then? Why do I keep throwing up?"

The Healer smiled slightly as her rested his hands gently on her shoulders. "My dear girl, you are throwing up because you are pregnant."

Finis


End file.
